Snark
by pbow
Summary: What would happen if Bonnie Rockwaller had too much snark in her attitude? Let's find out.
1. The Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own, I make nothing off of it. KP and the gang are out of my hands. (But always in my heart.)

Author's Note: Has anyone ever wondered what could come about from Bonnie's ill temper and snarky bad attitude? This is a senior year story centering on what could transpire from too much snark. Enjoy.

Xxxxxx

Snark

Chapter 1

The Problem

Xxxxxx

"Nice routine, K!"

The irritation dripping from the highly sarcastic voice of the teal-eyed brunette was almost palatable today. Beside the irritation and sarcasm, it was also had just a hint of superiority, menace and disdain. "I'm _sure_ we'll win the Regionals with it."

"Bonnie," Liz spoke up for once, usually being the quieter redheaded cheerleader when it came to standing up to Bonnie Rockwaller's sarcasm, "the routine is great. It's creative and fun and I think it'll be more than enough to win the competition." The wavy red-haired girl didn't like to get between Bonnie and Kim Possible (or any argument for that matter) but the tanned girl had been getting on everybody's nerves recently with her snark and someone had to stand up to Bonnie. Lord knows Kim had been battling the infamous Rockwaller negativity for years.

Fortunately for Liz, the other five girls backed her up before Bonnie could spin in place and verbally tear her apart.

"Liz is right, Bonnie," Marcella stated, stepping forward and defiantly crossing her arms over her chest, also finally getting feed up with the brunette's incessant sass. "We look really good performing this routine and it _will_ win us the Regionals." The other four girls: Crystal, Hope, Jessica and Tara all loudly added their "I agree" and "Yeah" to the discussion.

_"_Are you all_ nuts!"_ Bonnie exploded, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. She screeched, "We'll never win the competition with this lame routine! We'll be_ laughed _off the_ gym floor!"_ She turned to Tara and continued to yell, "And_ you _Tara, my_ best friend! How _can you side with _them?"_

Before the beautiful blue-eyed blond girl could answer there was a loud male voice that echoed throughout the entire gym. "_Rockwaller, _settle down!" The voice was followed by the large, barrel-chested Vice Principal who stepped out from behind the bleachers and swiftly moved over to the squad at center court of the gymnasium. "Explain yourself."

"I think we're wasting our time doing these _lame_ routines that Kim always comes up with for the last four years," Bonnie spat to the large teacher.

"That's _not_ what you told me the other day," Tara firmly countered, finally having the courage to stand up to her lifelong friend. "You said the routines are great and the only thing you _didn't_ like about them was that Kim came up with 'em."

"Is that true, Rockwaller," Mr. Barkin suspiciously queried.

The teal-eyed brunette withered under the intense stare coming from the big school administrator and sometimes substitute teacher... not to mention the other girls standing center court in the gym. They were all intently staring at her. She mumbled, "Well, I _might_ have said something like that to Tara."

Mr. Barkin took a measured breath before he slowly let it out, all the while his intense stare never wavered from the well-tanned, teal-eyed girl. "Miss Rockwaller, I've recently received some highly disparaging, _written_ reports of your attitude from more than one member of the cheer squad... as well as quite a few other students in the school. As a matter of fact, all but _two_ of your fellow squad mates have informed me that your disruptive attitude was unbecoming that of a cheerleader. Because of those reports, I've been covertly watching your practices and have come to a decision." He extended his large right hand out and said, "You are no longer on the team. Hand over your pom poms."

Except for Mr. Barkin, there wasn't a closed mouth in the gym. Eight girls were wide-eyed and had their mouths agape from the news. Kim was the first to come out of the shock and said, "But Mr. Barkin, the team needs Bonnie if we're going to compete in the Regional Competition next week. The routine calls for eight people. We just can't do it if she's not on the floor."

"I don't care, Possible," Barkin retorted as he snatched the pom poms out of Bonnie's quivering hands. "You'll just have to miss the competition. The cheer squad is supposed to be a positive influence that supports the school's sports teams. I will not have a disruptive influence on _any_ of the squads at Middleton High."

"Well, I hope you're satisfied, K," Bonnie snarked to the redhead. "Thanks for leading the revolt and getting me kicked off the squad."

"Bonnie, I..." Kim started before she was cut off by Mr. Barkin.

"Miss Possible was _not_ one of the six who filed complaints against you Rockwaller."

"What _ever!_" Bonnie snapped and stomped off toward the girl's locker room.

"And Rockwaller, be sure to turn in your uniform to the main office before you leave the building," Mr. Barkin yelled to the quickly moving girl as she disappeared behind the door to the locker room. "It's school property!"

"Now," Barkin gruffly queried as he turned to Kim and the rest of the girls, "can you put together a routine or should I call the Regional Competition Committee and withdraw Middleton High from the competition?"

Kim looked at the six other girls trying to gauge their sentiments to the question. What she saw on their faces was only supportive, positive smiles. She looked to the only male in the gymnasium and, with a cheerleader bright smile, said, "I'm not sure if we can win, but we'll give it all we got, Mr. Barkin."

"That's all I can ask, Possible, but I'll need to know in two days. That's Friday, if you don't have a calendar on you." With that said, Mr. Barkin quick-marched out of the gymnasium, obviously still in a very foul mood. He did manage to drop off the pair of pom poms before he barged through the doors to the hallway.

"What now, Kim?" the blue-eyed, platinum blond girl asked as the seven girls huddled up close at center court of the basketball floor to discuss the situation.

Before Kim could answer, Marcella asked, "What about our alternate? Don't we have an alternate cheerleader waiting in the wings in case one of us gets sick or is injured or something?"

"No, we can't ask Cindy to join us," Kim automatically answered, shaking her head in the negative as she thought about the current sitch. "She's a member of the gymnastics squad and we don't want to take away from the other school teams. We're here to support them, not make their squads less competitive by taking someone from their roster."

"Is there anybody else who could fill in?" Crystal, the green-eyed brunette begged. "What about Ron? He knows most of our basic routines from when he was the Mad Dog Mascot last year."

"No, we don't want to take him away from the football team," Kim said before she straightened up with pride of her boyfriend who was already setting school records during only his first year playing the game. "He's doing a great job as the running back so we don't want to ruin their team dynamic."

"Well, I can't think of anyone else who could fill in on such notice," Jessica, the other blue-eyed blonde, (the one with the cute freckles) sighed in exasperation. "Can any of you?"

The other girl slowly shook their heads in the negative, the overall demeanor of the squad suddenly heading south. All of them had been sure that they'd win the Regional Competition and then move on to take the state title as the best cheer squad in Colorado. There were even a few who thought that they'd place high in the National competition, if not win it.

Now it appeared likely that they wouldn't even get to compete in the Regional Competition unless they came up with a routine for only seven girls.

"Can we alter the routine to work with only us?" Hope begged with a little... hope, in her voice.

"I really don't think our routine could work with only seven people," Kim said as she slowly shook her head after thinking about it for a few seconds. "There's no way the pyramid can be safely made with only one spotter. And since the rules state that there must be at least _two_ spotters for any aerial maneuver, the judges would definitely deduct points, if not outright D.Q. us from the meet."

"And Bonnie's wormed her way into being vital in the rest of the routine," Crystal, the only brown-haired girl left on the squad since Bonnie was just ousted, vehemently spat. "She always tried to make it seem as if she was the _star_ of the show."

"She certainly acted like she was the top of the pyramid," raven-haired Marcella snarked, "even though she wasn't."

"Now hold on guys," Kim stepped in before what she thought would happen, did happen. She knew the six other girls were upset with Bonnie and her snide ways, but she didn't want this to become a lynch mob. "Bonnie brought this on herself but we can't totally blame her for the sitch we're in. We'd be in the same situation if Bonnie, or _any_ other one of us, sprained an ankle or broke an arm or a leg from a fall. We're cheerleaders so we're suppose to be upbeat and support every single person in our school, no matter how badly they treat anyone else."

"Kim's right," Tara piped in." I'm not going to abandon my friend just because she's been a little off her rocker lately and got kicked off the squad. We need to find out what's going on in Bonnie's life that's making her so mean."

"While you do that," Kim said with a ton of determination in her voice and demeanor, "I'll draw up a new routine for only seven girls. I should have something ready by tomorrow."

"Can we learn a new routine by next Saturday?" Liz questioned with a bit of trepidation in her voice. "I mean that's only like ten days."

"We're Mad Dog Cheerleaders," Kim firmly cheered, putting her hand out in the circle of girls, "and we can do anything!"

The other six girls nodded and smiled at the redhead's enthusiasm and all put their hands in the circle.

"_GO MAD DOGS_!"


	2. Intervention Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, I make nothing off of it. KP and the gang are out of my hands and off the air. (But I'll continue to write about them until the day I die. That should be sometime next week... or in 45 1/2 years when I turn 100 years old.)

Xxxxxx

Snark

Chapter 2

Intervention Part 1

Xxxxxx

Kim laid on her bed, sketch pad in hand, as she jotted down a few ideas for a new routine consisting of only seven girls. She had gone over the entire list of students in the school looking for someone to fill in the empty slot vacated by Bonnie but hadn't come up with a single person who was athletic enough and not currently participating on one of the sports teams at school.

That left coming up with a new routine, something that the girls could learn and perfect in only nine days.

It didn't look good.

"No, the symmetry is all wrong," Kim muttered to herself as she scribbled out the last routine she'd come up with, tore the page from the sketch pad, crumpled it up and tossed it in the overflowing trash can next to her desk.

"Hey, KP," Ron Stoppable cheerfully said as he walked up the stairs to Kim's loft bedroom. "How's the most beautalicious girlfriend in all of Middleton doing on this bondiggity afternoon?"

"Your girlfriend is sooo frustrated beyond belief," Kim sighed as she got up off the bed, threw her arms around Ron's neck and greeted him with a chaste kiss. "How was football practice?"

"Oh, same old-same old," Ron answered as he gave Kim a supportive hug then sat down at her desk as she returned to the bed. "Mr. B. was only there for the second half of practice and in a foul mood when he arrived. Other than that, the defense couldn't lay a hand on the ever elusive Ron-Man. What's got your Kimness all hot and bothered?"

"Mr. Barkin kicked Bonnie off the squad," Kim told her boyfriend as she laid back on the bed with an arm draped over her eyes, "and I have to come up with a fantastic new routine for only seven people for the regional competition next weekend... and I just can't come up with anything that looks and feels right."

"That's the competition on Saturday next week," Ron confirmed as he absently pushed a pencil back and forth on the desk top with one finger. "I wish I could help out but you know Barkin won't let me quit the squad since we're undefeated right now and he's all gung-ho about us winning the conference."

"I know, Ron," Kim sighed as she sat up at the edge of the bed to talk to her boyfriend, "and I don't want you to quit the team, either. The cheer squad is there to support all the different sports teams, not take away from them."

Ron suddenly perked up with an idea. "Yeah, but I could help you out during the competition since it's on a Saturday. Our games are played on Friday night and we don't practice on Saturdays."

"But you _do_ practice during the week," Kim countered, "and you'd have to be at all of the cheer squad's practices this week and next to know what we're doing. There's no way Mr. Barkin would let you miss so many football practices just to help out the cheerleaders."

"Who sez you need to practice right after school when the football team does?" Ron slyly snickered as he moved over onto the bed next to Kim while picking up the pad and pencil. "And who's to say that only _I_ can help with the cheering?"

"What are you thinking?" Kim coyly asked as she watched her blond boyfriend start to write and draw on the sketch pad.

Xxxxxx

The next morning, Kim and Ron walked to school early to show Mr. Barkin Ron's idea. The big Vice Principal was somewhat skeptical at first but finally gave the two teens the go ahead with their plan, _after_ he checked the rule book for any infractions that the new routine might violate. He reminded the teen couple that he would have to submit a new roster of cheerleaders to the Regional Cheer Committee by Friday, tomorrow, but Kim assured him that everything would be settled by then.

Kim and Ron spent the rest of the day between classes talking to the six other girls on the cheer squad and some of the other students, and spent most of their lunch hour with Tara discussing possible solutions to the 'Bonnie Problem'.

Most of the people they talked to cottoned to the idea but there were a few that balked at the plan and didn't want to get involved. That was okay with Kim and Ron. The cheer squad was behind the new routine one-hundred percent, especially since Kim wanted to include some non-cheering students. By the end of the day, Kim handed Mr. Barkin a new list of students from Middleton High School who would be participating at the Regionals. The big teacher was a little leery of one name on the list, but let it slide after Kim reassured him that something was in the works to rectify the problem with the person.

Bonnie hadn't come to school on Thursday. Tara informed Kim that the teal-eyed ex-cheerleader was merely throwing a major hissy-fit for being kicked off the squad. Bonnie showed up Friday morning for classes, but Tara and the rest of the cheer squad only told her that if she didn't want to conduct herself like a true cheerleader should, then she wasn't welcome.

Bonnie didn't like the snub one bit but she finally understood their reasons and concentrated on spending her time with the rest of her posse who weren't cheerleaders, vehemently snarking on the squad.

Bonnie was a little surprised when she peeked into the gym after school let out Friday to check out the new routine since the cheer squad wasn't practicing. As a matter of fact they weren't doing anything physical. She saw the seven girls dressed in their regular street clothes sitting on the bleachers doing their homework.

"What are you doing just sitting around?" Bonnie yelled as she stormed into the gym to confront the girls. "Why aren't you practicing?"

"We're doing our homework," Kim blithely answered as she finished off a trigonometry problem then looked up to talk to the irate brunette. "What else are we suppose to do? We are, first and foremost, students here at school."

"But Regionals are next week!" Bonnie screeched at the redhead. "Why aren't you practicing?"

"It's no big," Kim calmly waved off the implication. "We don't practice right after school any more. We have a few new people on the squad and needed to schedule practice around their free time."

"What _ever!_" Bonnie huffed as she quickly spun and headed for the door. She stopped short, turned around and yelled, "_You are all a bunch of LOSERS!_" She quickly turned and bolted out the door.

The cheer squad watched as their former teammate made a spectacle of herself before they went back to their homework.

Kim noticed that one of the other girls was having trouble concentrating on her studying so she moved over and consoled the blue-eyed blond who was fighting back tears.

"Don't worry Tara," Kim cooed to her friend as she rubbed the blond's back. "We'll help you get Bonnie back tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kim," Tara sniffled with a weak smile as she brushed away the tears streaking down her cheeks. "But it's just so hard to see my friend like that."

"I understand," Kim sighed as she looked to the door that Bonnie had exited through. "I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow morning and we'll fix the sitch, one way or another."

Xxxxxx

Saturday rolled around, one week before the Regional Competition, and Kim and Tara had a mission to accomplish.

Luckily, they had plenty of backup.

Tara pushed the door buzzer at the front door of the Rockwaller home and waited. She knew both Bonnie and her mother would be there. While Mrs. Rockwaller was a busy socialite during the week, she always like to keep Saturday mornings free to connect with her daughters, if they were around. Connie and Lonnie, Bonnie's older sisters, were off at college somewhere but Bonnie always spent Saturday doing things with Tara and her mother, so those two should still be at home.

A smiling Mrs. Rockwaller opened the door and greeted the blue-eyed blond in her normally over perky, bubbly way. "Tara Sweetie, come on in! Bon Bon is waiting up in her room for you."

"Hi Mrs. Rockwaller," Tara bubbled back. It was hard not to be overly cheerful when you're a cheerleader and were also in the presence of someone equally as exuberant. "I hope you don't mind but the rest of the cheer squad is here too." She stepped aside so Mrs. Rockwaller could see the other six girls and Ron standing in the circular driveway, waiting.

"Of course not," Bonnie's mother enthused as she opened the door wide and stepped aside to let everyone in. "Any friend of my little Bon Bon's is always welcome here."

"I don't think you'll feel the same way after what we're going to do," Kim firmly said as she pushed past Tara and got in Mrs. Rockwaller's face. "Your daughter has been a royal pain in the posterior ever since I met her and it's going to end today."

"A royal pain?" Mrs. Rockwaller begged in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Bonnie has gotten it into her head that she's superior to everyone else, "Kim explained, "and she belittles everyone at school. She thinks she's better than everybody else and she lords it over all the other students."

"What's going on down there?" The feminine voice came from the teal-eyed brunette standing on the staircase to the second story of the house. Bonnie was dressed casually, barefoot in a pair of fashionable Club Banana blue jeans topped by a teal colored polo shirt. (Also Club Banana. You could tell by the small banana logo opposite the shirt breast pocket.)

"Girls..." Kim ordered as she turned to the cheer squad. They immediately jumped to it. They promptly grabbed Bonnie, dragged her kicking and screaming into the living room and tied her to one of the comfortable high back chairs.

"_What! Are! You! Doing_!" Bonnie demanded as she struggled against her bonds to no effect.

"This is an intervention," Tara sadly informed her lifelong friend as she finished tying the final knot. "Your attitude has been getting totally out of control lately and this is the only way Kim thought that I could get my friend back."

"You're leading this rebellion, K?" Bonnie screeched in anger as she continued to try and get out of her bonds. "I shoulda known you'd try to put me down more than you already have!"

"Ron..." Kim turned to her boyfriend who had been standing in the background during the initial step of the intervention.

"You got it, KP," Ron said in a serious voice as Rufus popped up out of one of his cargo pants pockets and handed him a elastic strap with a small ball in the middle of it. He moved around behind the chair and said, "I don't know how many nights I've dreamed of doing this Bon Bon, after all the times you've called me a loser." Ron secured the ball gag in Bonnie's mouth and tied the strap around the back of her head, effectively silencing the highly incensed brunette.

Mrs. Rockwaller finally came out of her stunned state from Kim and Tara's disturbing information and watching her daughter get hogtied. She anxiously screamed, "What are you doing to my little Bon Bon?"

"As I said before, we're here to intervene," Kim answered as she nodded to two of the girls, "and you're part of it. I'm sorry Mrs. Rockwaller, but this has to be done."

Marcella and Crystal walked over to Mrs. Rockwaller, escorted her to the other wing back chair facing Bonnie's and roughly sat her down, holding her shoulders so she couldn't stand up.

Kim walked over in front of Mrs. Rockwaller, put her hands on her hips with her feet spread and firmly said, "After talking the sitch over with Tara and after watching how you've interacted with Bonnie and your family on two different occasions, I've come to the conclusion that you _also_ need a stern talking to, so we're intervening on behalf of Bonnie, too."

"Me?" Mrs. Rockwaller innocently begged, hand to chest indicating herself. "What do I have to do with how my little Bon Bon acts?"

"Mrs. Rockwaller..." Kim started before she was interrupted by the woman.

"Please, call me Rochelle. Any little friends of Bon Bon can use my first name."

"I don't think it would be appropriate, Mrs. R.," Kim said and slyly winked at her boyfriend, giving him his due for using one of his favorite ways of addressing an adult. She quickly got back to the matter at hand. "Now, I saw how you and your family treated Bonnie both on our school ski trip during our freshmen year and when she and I were bonded at the hips last year, so I have a little insight as to how Bonnie is treated in this house."

Both Mrs. Rockwaller and Kim peered over at Bonnie who had stopped struggling and was looking at them with wild terrified eyes, shaking her head no.

"I remember both of those times," Mrs. Rockwaller nodded. "Please go on."

"Now, at the Middleton Ski Lodge," Kim said as she paced in front of the chair with her head down in deep thought, "you embarrassed her a bunch of times when you kept calling her Bon Bon. I know I was being a little petty when I called you to come up and help chaperone the trip, but she was totally embarrassing me so I wanted my revenge."

"But I've always called her my little Bon Bon," Mrs. Rockwaller sweetly said as she smiled at her daughter.

"And Bonnie loved it up until she was six, Mrs. Rockwaller," Tara cut in as she stepped up next to Kim. "But after we started second grade, Bonnie started to get teased by the other kids whenever you called her that. She's eighteen years old now, an _adult._ Shouldn't she be addressed like one?"

"I suppose you're right," the woman sighed and slumped in the high back chair. "It's just hard watching your children grow up and letting go. She'll always be my little five year old Bon Bon."

"Believe me," Kim nervously chuckled as she looked around the room at the other girls who were also a bit nervous at the confession they knew was coming, "I know exactly how you feel. I'm still trying to get my dad to give up his gawd-awful nickname for me." All the other girls of the cheer squad were also nodding their agreement since they also had the exact same trouble with their parents. They had all talked about their parent's nicknames for them during the discussion on how to handle the Bonnie sitch on Friday after finishing their homework.

"Okay," Mrs. Rockwaller said as she sat up in the chair with a beaming smile. "I can stop calling Bon Bo... er, Bonnie that name. Now that the intervention is over, how about I make some fresh lemonade and snacks?" She started to rise from the chair.

"That's only part of the problem," Kim firmly said as she and the two other cheerleaders prevented the woman from getting up out of the chair. "The nickname is only one of the roots of the main problem Bonnie has."

"Oh? What else is bothering my little Bon... er, Bonnie?" Mrs. Rockwaller curiously asked, almost making the mistake of calling her daughter that cutesy name again.

"This is going to take a while," Kim said as she let out a heavy sigh and turned to her boyfriend. "Ron?"

"I'm on it, KP," Ron said as he headed out of the room. "Snackage for ten coming up!"

"Hey!" Rufus hollered as he poked his head out of Ron's pants pocket and glared up at the blond.

"Okay-okay," Ron laughed. "Snackage for _eleven."_ He quickly disappeared toward where he thought the kitchen would be. Soon cupboard doors could be heard opening and slamming shut, and pans could be heard rattling as the blond boy and his naked mole rat familiarized themselves with the Rockwaller kitchen.


	3. Intervention Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, I make nothing off of it. KP and the gang are out of my hands.

Xxxxxx

Snark

Chapter 3

Intervention Part 2

Xxxxxx

"Now, where was I?" Kim softly questioned to herself as she watched the other cheerleaders bring in enough chairs from the dining room for everyone to sit on. "Oh yeah, Bonnie's main problem."

"Before we get to that, dearie," Mrs. Rockwaller cut in again, happy that Marcella and Crystal weren't standing guard over her any more. They were sitting down with the others in the circle of chairs that the other cheerleaders had brought into the room. "Is that nice young man making snacks for us? I don't know if I can trust him in my kitchen. What was his name... Don was it?"

"His name is Ron," Kim fiercely growled, "and he's a master in the kitchen."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Rockwaller said perking up in recognition, "I remember him now. He's the running back on your little football team at school, isn't he?"

"Yes," Kim smiled and nodded, in a much better mood now that her boyfriend was finally getting _some_ recognized from the woman. "He's the star running back for the Mad Dogs."

"Oh," Mrs. Rockwaller gasped in surprise. "I thought his name was Don Stophummel. At least I think that's what was in the program last week at the football game."

"I know, it was," Kim growled again as she sadly shook her head in disbelief. "I've already talked to Mr. Barkin about getting it right in next weeks program."

"K., the problem why were here," Tara reminded the head cheerleader.

"Right T.," Kim nodded and leaned forward in her chair to talk to the woman of the house. "Now, when Bonnie and I were bonded last year, I saw how... poorly, Connie and Lonnie treated her. I only met them for a minute but they really came down on her hard."

"There's always been a bit of sibling rivalry between them," Mrs. Rockwaller cheerfully dismissed Kim's observation. "It happens in _every_ family."

"This goes _soooo_ beyond sibling rivalry," Kim countered. "Connie and Lonnie were snide, obnoxious, condescending... _witches_ toward Bonnie. They _belittled_ her, and that's one of the roots of Bonnie's problem at school. She takes all that negativity she gets from her sisters and shunts it onto the other students."

"I never realized," Mrs. Rockwaller said in disbelief, slowly shaking her head.

"Bonnie is put down by her sisters so much," Tara tried to clarify, "that she feels inadequate here in her own home. She turns that around and does the same thing to everyone at school, making snarky remarks and ruling the student body with an iron fist. I would say, judging by what I've read so far in my Intro to Psychology class, that Bonnie is suffering from an inferiority complex brought on by her overbearing sisters and somewhat inattentive mother. She compensates for that with a superiority complex at school."

Silence fell over the room as six girls and one woman stared wide-eyed and mouths agape at the young blond girl who everybody thought was, well, a typical dumb blond.

"What?" Tara giggled when she saw just about all of the rooms occupants staring at her.

"It's just that they think you're the atypical epitome of a blond girl," Jessica, the other blond girl in the room (the one with adorable freckles) laughed. "You're always so quiet and demur that they don't know the real you."

"Do you mean the fact that both you and I have been taking college level courses on-line for a few years now and almost have our university degrees?" Tara queried, leading to eyes opening wider and mouths dropping lower.

"Tara," Hope, the Asian beauty with a mole near the corner of her mouth, yelped in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us? I thought we were all friends on the squad!"

"Because I like to stay in the background," Tara slyly answered as she shot a look toward the kitchen where everyone could hear Ron singing an Oh Boyz song while he continued to make the snacks. "Not all blonds are dumb, you know. Just ask the blond boy we _all_ know and _love."_

Everyone heard Bonnie let out a muffled gasp in shock. Tara laughed, "It's okay, B. We all know why you come down the hardest on Ron. At least Jess and I do. You've been secretly in love with him ever since the day you met him and know he's a lot smarter than he lets on. But you only snark at Ron so he'd notice you and send a little of his attention your way, instead of Kim. It's just like back in the old days when boys would dip a girl's pigtail in an inkwell to get noticed."

The teal-eyed brunette could only vehemently shake her head and mumble a weak denial through the gag, but everybody realized what Tara had said was probably true.

"Anyway," Kim got back to the reason they were all there while trying to reassure Mrs. Rockwaller, "it wasn't too bad during our freshman year. But it's gotten worse recently and it's finally come to a head. Some of the cheer squad," she looked around the circle to see all of the other cheerleaders with their heads hung low, "and I'm _not_ going to name names... but some of the girls finally got fed up with Bonnie's snark and formally complained to Mr. Barkin. He's watched us practice for a few days and has come to the conclusion that Bonnie wasn't being a... well, a _cheerful_ cheerleader, so he kicked her off the team."

"Bonnie isn't on the cheer squad?" Mrs. Rockwaller gasped as she glanced over to her daughter. "I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me, Bonnie?"

Bonnie, wide-eyed and still valiantly struggling with her bonds, muttered something but her gag didn't allow her to speak.

"Sorry B.," Tara yelped as she swiftly got up, went over and removed the ball gag from her friend's mouth.

Bonnie worked her now sore jaw around and coughed a bit before she said, "Thanks T." She looked to her mother and angrily explained, "Look mom. You don't understand the gigantic pressures I've been under here at home and at school. You demand that I chair all the committees and be the head cheerleader. Well, that's not gonna happen with Miss Too-Perfect-Possible around!" She motioned toward Kim with her head since she was still bound to the chair.

"Bonnie Angelic Rockwaller!" the woman of the house scolded her daughter. "What have I taught you about name calling!"

"That I shouldn't," Bonnie softly grumbled as she looked down at the floor, thoroughly chastised. She quickly regained her backbone and growled, "But that still doesn't mean it'll ever happen. Kim is better than I am in almost _everything,_ so I'll _never_ be the head cheerleader."

"I've never insisted that you be the head cheerleader or chair any of the committees," Mrs. Rockwaller denied in shock. "Where did you get that idea?"

"You've always insisted that I be the best!" Bonnie snapped at her mother. Her emotions were running high and she'd always wanted to have it out with her mother, but the woman always dismissed or didn't listen to anything she'd said before. With this intervention, Bonnie thought she would finally get her say and her mother would finally listen. "You've always taught us that we're the best and that I have to uphold the Rockwaller Family Tradition! Since Connie and Lonnie were the co-head cheerleaders back in high school, that meant that I had to be the top of the squad too!"

"Snacks are ready!" Ron cheerfully cheered as he carried in a large serving platter with eleven drinks on it. Rufus followed behind struggling to carry another large platter filled with little sandwiches, assorted cut-up fruits and vegetables and a bowl of chip with three different dips. (The platter seemed to be hovering just off the floor but the teens all knew that the mighty mole rat had to be somewhere under it.)

Ron gave the drink tray to one of the girls to pass around, grabbed one of the cups and walked over to the tied up brunette. "And for Bonnie..." He pulled some string out of one of his cargo pockets, tied it around the glass and hung it around Bonnie's neck so it was just below her mouth. Ron pulled a straw out of another one of his pockets, stuck it in the cup and said, "Ta-Da!"

"Ron," Kim giggled at her boyfriends antics, "I think we can untie Bonnie now. I don't think she'll run away."

"Oh, sure thing KP," Ron nervously said as he started to untie the teal-eyed brunette. "Sorry, Bonnie. I thought that if they were gonna keep you tied up, you should at least have something to drink."

"That was very thoughtful and ingenious of you Ronald," Mrs. Rockwaller said, pointing to the sling he'd created for the drink as she accepted one of the little sandwiches from the tray Rufus was passing around. She took a bite and her eyes lit up. "Oh! And these canapes are simply _delicious!"_ The girls all echoed the sentiment.

"Thanks Mrs. R.," Ron laughed as he removed the last of the ropes from around Bonnie and the chair. "They're just something I threw together."

"Ronald, these are better than anything any of the caterers that I've used over the years could come up with, " Rochelle Rockwaller gushed after she'd snagged a few more before Rufus could move on to the next person. "You _must_ cater my next charity function!"

"I'll think about it Mrs. R. but I interrupted Bonnie talking. I shoulda waited to bring in the snacks."

"No, that's okay Ron," Bonnie moaned in utter pleasure as she took another bite from one of the sandwiches she had grabbed immediately after being untied. "This is a _wonderful_ interruption." She quickly gobbled down the rest of the treat and licked her fingers.

"No, Ronald is correct," Mrs. Rockwaller said as she daintily pushed a little food back into the corner of her mouth that was trying to escape as she talked and ate at the same time. "I was just getting ready to reply to Bonnie when he came in the room." She turned to her daughter and, in a firm yet somewhat fragile voice, said, "I think you misunderstood me dear. I've never told you girls to _be_ the best. I've only insisted that you _do _your best. Unless you're an Olympic gold metal athlete, there's always someone better than you... and even then there might be someone better than them since not everybody in the world competes in the Olympics."

"But Kim is _always_ going to be better than me," Bonnie whined like a spoiled little girl.

"That may be true," Mrs. Rockwaller sighed since her daughter wasn't getting the message that she was trying to convey, "but that doesn't mean that you should become adversarial with her, or anyone else." Rochelle Rockwaller let out a heavy sigh and gently said with a genuine smile, "I'm so very proud of what you've accomplished in school, Bonnie. You're grades are excellent, the cheer squad will more than likely go to the state competition and beyond and you're a real leader in the rest of your extracurricular activities. What more could a mother ask for?"

There was a moment of near silence as Bonnie contemplated all that her mother had said. The only sounds in the room were the occupants eating, Ron and Rufus being the loudest.

"I suppose you're right, mom," Bonnie finally said after a minute. She turned to the girls and weakly grimaced, "I guess I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you. I... I hope you can forgive me for my arrogance."

All the girls nodded as Tara got up, went over to the brunette, wrapped her arms around Bonnie and bubbled, "Now that's the friend I met back in preschool."

"As long as you've decided to change your ways, Bonnie," Kim said after the well-tanned brunette got up and began to hug each and every girl on the squad as an apology, "I'll take to Mr. Barkin Monday morning and tell him you're back on the cheer squad."

"Do you really think you'll be able to get me reinstated, K.?" Bonnie asked as she gave the redhead a hug.

"When Ron and I handed in the roster for the competition yesterday," Kim said with a sly smirk, "I told him about our little planned intervention. He said he'd consider letting you back on the team if it went well, and I think it has."

"I really think Mr. B. is more interested in winning the competition," Ron happily said through a mouthful of snackage before he swallowed and continued, "than making all of our school lives more difficult, Bon Bon."

"Ron!" Bonnie barked at the blond boy, "_don't _call me Bon Bon!"

"Ah, sorry Bonnie," Ron sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while picking up another canape from the tray on the floor in front of him, "but that's just the way I'm wired... to shorten people's names." He looked around the group of girls and said, "Isn't that right Jess, Crys, KP, Mars and Tear?" He looked back at Bonnie. "I mean you do it too, but you go a little further than I do by only using the first letter of their first names. I don't mean any harm by it."

"Ron's right," Kim defended her boyfriend. "He calls Mr. Barkin, Mr. B. and my parents Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P., while you call Tara T. and me K.."

"Well..." Bonnie quickly thought about it before a sly smile graced her face, "I _suppose_ I'll let you get away with it _this_ _time _Ron. But from now on you can only call me Bonnie... or Bon."

"I can live with that, Bon," Ron happily agreed, now knowing his life was going to be a lot better off without the teal-eyed brunette putting him down all the time.

"Now that that's settled," Kim said taking control of the meeting once again, "let's get down to business. With Bonnie back on the squad we can go back to the eight person routine."

"Does that mean we'll not have the other part of the program we've been practicing?" Hope asked.

"No," Kim said with an almost evil smile, "I think we should keep it."

"What have you added to the routine?" Bonnie queried, more than a little curious about what Kim had come up with. "And how can I go to the Regional Competition if you've already submitted the roster to Barkin without my name on it?"

"What makes you think I submitted the roster _without_ your name?" Kim slyly begged with a little chuckle thrown in for good measure. She let that sink in before she added, "I can do anything you know... including convince Mr. Barkin not to take your name off the roster."

"Well, I suppose since I'm better than you and that I could've convinced him," Bonnie said haughtily, but was betrayed by a sly smile and mischievous, twinkling eyes, "then you _possibly_ could've done it."

"Yeah right, B.," Kim snarked back, totally used to the banter between her and the brunette that would now be more playful than hurtful. "Anyway, here's what Ron came up with to add to the routine."

The girls huddled together as Kim explained to Bonnie what the new elements of the routine would entail.


	4. Regionals

Disclaimer: I don't own, I make nothing off of it. KP and the gang are out of my hands. (But always in my heart.)

Xxxxxx

Snark

Chapter 4

Regionals

Xxxxxx

Finally, Saturday arrived for the Regional Competition. Most of the students on the Middleton High School squad were a bit nervous, but two of the girls, Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller, settled everyone down.

The Mad Dog squad was to preform second to last in the meet which didn't help with the butterflies in the belly, but it did gave them the opportunity to watch all but one of the other squads perform. All of the schools that went before them had a few minor stumbles or breaks in their programs and it put the Middleton High School squad more at ease. The Middleton cheerleaders all knew that they could perform their part of the routine flawlessly.

The question was whether those _not_ on the squad, but were the added part of the routine, would be able to do their thing.

Ron's brilliant plan was to have a few of the players from the football team in full gear, him being one of them, come out on stage during the cheer routine and run a few plays in front of the squas. That way he could spot the girls during the final pyramid and the few lifts and tumbling runs they preformed during the routine. But now that Bonnie was back on the squad, with Mr. Barkin's full approval after talking to the brunette on Monday after the intervention, Ron wasn't needed as the extra spotter.

That was perfectly okay with Kim and the rest of the squad. Ron had been busy with the football team during the school year so far so he wasn't totally familiar with the new routine and might have screwed up, considering his clumsy/goofy personality.

But now that meant Kim could use Ron's basic idea and expand on the concept, and it would come to fruition in a few moments when the Mad Dogs took the stage.

The Upperton High School Otters squad ran off the stage to a decent round of applause. That meant it was time for the Middleton Mad Dogs to take the stage. Kim turned to her crew, smiled a cheerleader bright smile and firmly said, "We can do this, just like in practice. Let's get started!"

And with a nod from everyone, they did.

As the introductory music started to play for the Middleton cheerleaders, two nerdy looking boys carefully walked out onto the large matted stage, each carrying a folding chair in one hand and a table between them in the other. On the table was a chess board with all of the pieces laid out in the their normal starting positions. The two boys walked to downstage left and set the table down at the corner of the mat. The two boys then sat down and started their match.

While that was happening, two Mathletes with a rolling chalkboard moved downstage right and started to write out a highly complex mathematical formula that took up most of the board.

Kim, Bonnie, Tara, Marcella, Liz, Crystal, Jessica and Hope took the stage as the intro to the music finished and the beat kicked into high gear. The girls preformed cartwheels, back flips, Herkies and shook their pom poms to the music as they raced around the stage in an intricate pattern. All the while, they cheered, "GO, MAD DOGS! GO-GO MAD DOGS!"

After ten or twelve seconds, two wrestlers in full skimpy uniform moved to downstage right and started a brief match, replacing the Mathletes who moved the chalkboard to the back of the stage. Two students in full fencing uniforms replaced the chess players downstage left and began to thrust and parry.

Also, as the cheer squad started to preform their routine, Ron and three other football players ran onto the stage in full pads and uniforms. (They weren't wearing their cleats so they wouldn't tear up the mat floor.) They set up downstage center, two on offense and two on defense. Ron set himself behind the quarterback who was standing ready to hike the ball to himself. After calling the signals, the quarterback spun around and handed the ball to Ron who dodged and wove his way around the two defenders, breaking into the clear. When the play was over, they quickly made their way upstage to stand and watch the rest of the routine.

As the football plays finished their play, three boys from the basketball team in their uniforms came out to downstage center and started passing a basketball around. After a few seconds they moved back upstage to join the football players, chess team and Mathletes.

During the next minute of the routine while Kim and the cheer squad continued their portion of the performance, gymnasts, AV club members, tennis players, baseball players, drama club members in full costume and golfers took their turn performing their sport or club activities downstage.

Near the end of the routine as the music rose in intensity, the last of the athletes and club members moved to the rear of the stage, leaving only the cheer squad. They swiftly formed a pyramid with Kim flipping to the top as the music ended. The redhead yelled out, one pom pom held high, "MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL! WE'RE NUMBER ONE!"

The arena was dead silent...

...for all of four seconds before the crowd watching the performances rose to their feet and raucously cheered.

The roar was deafening and delayed the start of the last squad's routine for just over _fifteen_ minutes.

Xxxxxx

Mr. Norman Pate, the head judge for the regional competition, walked up on stage to announce the winner. With microphone in hand, he cleared his throat and said, "This has been an interesting meet, to say the least. All of the cheer squads did a marvelous job, don't you think?"

Their was a general round of applause for a job well done by all of the squads.

The head judge waited for the applause to die down before he continued. "But I think we can all agree that one squad stood out above the others. I know we all weren't star athletes in high school. I, myself, was on my high school Chess Team and in the Foreign Exchange Club."

There was a smattering of clapping here and there from the crowd with a few people calling out the different clubs they were in during their high school lives.

Mr. Pate held up a hand to quiet the crowd, then said, "A high school cheerleader is there to support their athletic teams, but they are _also_ suppose to support and cheer on _all_ of the students in their schools no matter what activity they participate in. The Middleton High School cheerleaders reminded all of us about that. So with that said, the winners of this years Regional Competition is the Middleton Mad Dogs!"

The crowd erupted into a frenzied roar as the expanded Middleton cheer squad triumphantly walked onto the stage. Kim, Bonnie and Tara stepped forward to represent the group and accept the trophy. Kim was just about ready to say something when she noticed Bonnie's overwhelmed demeanor. The redhead gently prodded Bonnie forward to say a few words.

Bonnie quizzically looked at a smiling Kim who merely motioned for the brunette to speak for the squad. With a wane smile, Bonnie did as the audience quieted down.

"Thank you all, it was a pleasure winning this competition. What you all probably _don't_ know is that the Middleton Mad Dogs experienced a little turmoil recently that almost didn't allow us to compete, but we came out of the experience a lot stronger because of it." Murmurs ran through the stunned audience and there were a few people that applauded. Bonnie let the din die down before she continued. "The trouble also led to what you saw on stage. The problem led us all to realize just what a cheerleader is suppose to be, as Mr. Pate pointed out."

Applause came a little louder this time and someone from the crowd yelled out, "Go Chess Club!"

"Yeah, right," Bonnie nervously laughed before she looked back to the rest of the girls on the squad. "We..." Bonnie gulped hard as she looked back out over the audience, "... I mean _I_ used to look upon the Mathletes and students of the Chess Club as geeks and nerds; that they weren't worth the time of day. It took my friends on the cheer squad to remind me that those students are people with real feelings that could be hurt, and that I was hurting them. Well from now on, that's not going to happen at Middleton High. The snark stops here and the almighty Food Chain _will_ come down!"

For a few seconds, dead silence came from the stunned crowd. Then a few Middleton High students in the audience stood up and started to applaud. Slowly more and more people started to stand up and clap until the whole crowd was on its feet with a roaring, standing ovation.

Kim walked up beside Bonnie, leaned in with one arm around the brunette's shoulders and said above the noise, "You didn't have to say all that, B.."

"Yes I did, K.," Bonnie answered with a wan smile and tears in her eyes as Tara joined them center stage. "I needed to say it to let you all know that I've really changed my ways."

The three cheerleaders waved to the audience as they backed up to join the rest of the squad and the other Middleton High students on stage. Finally they all left the stage.

Xxxxxx

As the group of Middleton High School students got on the bus to return home, Kim pulled Bonnie aside to talk.

"Okay B., I've completely accept that you've changed," Kim sternly said to the brunette when they were out of earshot of the rest of the group. "But one thing is bothering me from this whole sitch."

"What's that K.?" Bonnie warily queried.

"Well, during the intervention," Kim cautiously stated, "Tara brought up that you've had a crush on my boyfriend. You didn't deny it and you didn't tear into Ron for his awkweird, impromptu cup holder. Will I have to watch out for you making a move on _MY_ Ron?"

"You never know, K.," Bonnie laughed as she started to move back over to get on the bus. "I've always had this strange fantasy about Ronnie tying me up and having his way with me." The almost predatory, feral smile coming from the well-tanned brunette didn't sit well with Kim.

_"Bonnie!" _Kim howled as she swiftly ran onto the bus so she could claim the seat next to her boyfriend before Bonnie could.

Xxxxxx

Author's Note: This only started out as a "what if" story because of Bonnie's snarky bad attitude in the show. I was going to have her suspended from the cheer squad and then spiral out of control until she was kicked out of school and become a villain, but then other ideas came to mind. Being a former Disney employee that just didn't sit right in my mind so I changed the plot and ended up with what you've just read.

That's just the way I write. This story started out as a one shot and grew into four chapters. Yes, I could arc this story and write about the rivalry between Bonnie and Kim and how it changes, (and if Bonnie makes a play for Ron,) but I'll let this story stand for now as it is.

-30-


End file.
